A method for the production of phenol and acetone can include the oxidation of cumene with atmospheric oxygen, followed by acid-catalyzed decomposition (also referred to as cleavage) of cumene hydroperoxide (CHP). In addition to CHP, the oxidation reaction can produce dimethylphenylcarbinol (DMPC, also referred to as dimethylbenzyl alcohol (DMBA)). The decomposition reaction can be catalyzed with sulfuric acid and the process can be carried out in one or more stages.
A first stage can include decomposition of CHP and synthesis of dicumyl peroxide (DCP) from DMBA formed during oxidation. The second stage can include addition of an alkaline neutralization agent (e.g., ammonia) to quench excess sulfuric acid and reduce the acidity of the reacting mixture. The second stage can include decomposition of residual CHP, dehydration of residual DMBA and cleavage of DCP. This two-stage process can also result in the formation of byproducts, which can include hydroxyacetone (HA), α-methylstyrene (AMS), AMS dimers, acetophenone, cumyl phenols and heavy phenolic resins.
Hydroxyacetone can further react to form 2-methylbenzofuran, which can be difficult to separate from phenol and which can have an adverse effect on the color indexes of products made from impure commercial-grade phenol. Removal of hydroxyacetone from phenol can be performed, e.g., with the aid of alkaline or acidic treatments. However, such processes can be complicated, and can add reagents, process equipment, and controls, which can increase the cost of phenol production.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the production of phenol and acetone from cumene for a method to reduce the amount of byproducts in the phenol produced, reduce or eliminate entirely the addition of a alkaline neutralization agent, replace the neutralizing agent with a less costly agent, replace the neutralizing agent with a more readily available agent, increase the phenol and acetone yield or a combination comprising at least one of the foregoing.